


I think I was blind before I met you, or alternatively, Dorks

by MarsDiogenes



Series: OiSuga Drabble Set [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsDiogenes/pseuds/MarsDiogenes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...it’s rather inevitable that Tooru finds himself in his current situation, standing across a stunned Sugawara in the dead silence that has suddenly overcome Karasuno’s gym." </p><p>or</p><p>In which Iwaizumi Hajime wishes he had better friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I was blind before I met you, or alternatively, Dorks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toorujpg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toorujpg/gifts).



> This is meant to be a birthday present for my beautiful cinnamon roll friend, Christina. So ah. I tried? I am so sorry if I didn't get the characterisation right but damnn Tooru is so hard to write for me like what is this. But hopefully you like it anyway. 
> 
> Oh and sorry for the mixed UK and US spelling ahahahaha. What even is editing.
> 
> Title from The First Day of My Life by Bright Eyes. Cutest song ever.

No matter what Iwa-chan likes to claim, Tooru does know when to exercise some measure of restraint. Really, he does. But there’s a difference between knowing when to shut up and actually having the capacity to do so. His supposed lack of the latter has landed him on the other side of many, many reproaching looks from his best friend. 

(Hajime thinks that he really should stop expecting Tooru to be anything other than charismatic, dedicated, and lacking in a brain-to-mouth filter at the most inopportune time. It’s better to have low expectations and be surprised when things turn out well than be continually caught off guard when he’s called in to pick up his best friend’s messes.)

So all things considered it’s rather inevitable that Tooru finds himself in his current situation, standing across a stunned Sugawara in the dead silence that has suddenly overcome Karasuno’s gym. 

And yet, he can’t help but wonder why these things happen to him. He’s a relatively good person. He trains hard for his team. He does his best to be a good son to his parents and he likes to think to himself that he’s the type of person who would take in a box of kittens left in the rain. Sure, he sometimes goes out of his way to poke fun at Tobio-chan’s general existence. But really, is that any reason for the laws of the universe to condemn him to death by mortification?

He’s not sure what his face looks like now, but he hears the all too familiar sound of palm slapping against forehead and knows that he’ll come out of this situation regretting every life decision that has brought him here. So he thinks screw it, he’s already neck deep anyway, and plasters on a cheeky grin, watching as the thin band of red widens over Sugawara’s nose and cheeks. 

Tooru can’t help but enjoy the effects of his blunder though. He’d never seen Sugawara anything but calm and collected. Refreshing, as he remembers thinking once. 

_Flustered is a good look on him_ , Tooru notes to himself as Sugawara stumbles over broken fragments of sentences.

Hell, coherent and passive-aggressive was also a very good look on him, as Tooru remembers from their previous conversation, if you could actually call it that; all he remembers is the way Sugawara’s eyes lit up with every well-disguised insult he’d thrown at Tooru’s character, who had replied to each with a distracted nod and a pre-prepared pithy statement. 

He’d been too preoccupied with cataloguing the items of his ever growing list, titled ‘Unfair Things’. Number one had been Iwa-chan’s you-are-the-bane-of-my-life-why-do-you-exist look that Tooru finds himself receiving sometimes, when he’s done something particularly obnoxious yet endearing. He hates it because he can clearly see the fondness under the exasperation in Iwa-chan’s sigh and it generally takes him a moment to control the uncomfortably mushy feeling in his chest when it happens (he fails most of the time and ends up doing something embarrassing for both of them). 

Now it has been demoted to second place because of the existence of one Sugawara Koushi. 

Because _really_? How had he not noticed how beautiful this boy was before? Toned arms, light reflecting off grey hair darkened with sweat, a bead of water he’d missed tracing the line of his jaw to drip off his chin…

And those eyes! They shone brighter with every curt response Tooru delivered. In fact, judging from the way his lips (no Tooru, _focus_ ) had kept twitching at the corners, he actually enjoyed their little verbal spar. 

Oh yes. Sugawara Koushi, with carefully hidden fire in his eyes and a challenge on his tongue. A Very Unfair Thing.

“..oh and I apologise but because of my position I’m afraid I won’t be able to keep you and Iwaizumi-san company here. I hope you won’t mind me leaving entertainment for next time to practice my tosses?”

And he really should’ve started paying attention at that point. But he was too busy with filing away the cute beauty spot under Sugawara’s eye into his list to find the hidden barb in that last, seemingly polite inquiry. 

He still maintains that it’s not actually his fault. It was that one girlfriend – Miki-chan maybe – that loved cheesy pickup lines. It was Iwa-chan who looked so amusingly murderous every time he yelled one to him from the other side of the gym. It was _their_ fault that Tooru is the person he is today, the person who could look _so uncool likewhygodpleaseIdidn'tauthorizethiswhy_ -

Tooru cuts off the mental screaming before it can become external again.

 _Oh I wouldn’t mind tossing you a round or two. But maybe in a more private setting_ , he had thought, idly tracing the curve of one glorious collarbone with his eyes. 

The sudden silence in the gym had penetrated his consciousness then and he wondered what had caused it, going so far as to look around for the source of shock, only to find that they were all staring at him with varied expressions of horror and amusement. That was the moment he had realised that he’d said that last thought out loud. 

And now, _now_ , he can’t even bring himself to be sorry because Sugawara’s face is on fire and the only coherent thought in his head is _cute_. He doesn’t even care if he also says that one out loud. 

But Iwa-chan is making those angry noises now and it’s probably time to make a strategic exit. “Ah, I guess dinner first would be more polite. I am a gentleman after all,” he says, with a wink. “Maybe next time. See ya around, Suga-chan!”

He then spins on his heel, grabs Iwa-chan around the shoulders and walks as fast as could be considered nonchalant until he was out of sight.

“Really, Oikawa? Just– I have no words for how much of an idiot you are.” 

And Tooru, bent over in the middle of the street with his knees pressed against his burning cheeks, could only agree and whine into his pants. “Iwa-chan! Why do bad things happen to good people?”

There was a snort and then, “I’m pretty sure things like this only happen to you”.

He lets out another cry of despair and buries his head further into his knees in shame. But behind his closed eyelids all he can see is the lingering image of a red-faced Sugawara and despite his embarrassment, he can’t help the small smile that tugs on the corners of his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> my god, why did i put so many italics in this i haven't coded for five years anyway, happy birthday C!! <3


End file.
